G.I. Joe: Silent Option 2
|Synopsis1= As Bombstrike's team rows toward the oil rig in a raft, Torpedo notes that it's about the size of a small town. Dawn notes that with no floor plan or schematics, they are essentially going in blind. Bombstrike has Torpedo row to the far pylon so Alpine can climb up and scout ahead. Torpedo notes that Sean is carrying white phosphorous grenades and reminds them they have been banned. Bombstrike reminds Torpedo that Sean is codenamed throwdown, but they are supposed to call him Snake-Eyes whenever Cobra is in earshot. Torpedo wonders if there is anyone still alive on the rig after the trail of bodies Helix left in Trucial Abysmia, Dawn reminds him that the other slavers were in abject fear of Bachmann; Helix might be getting in over her head. The Joes use the cover of darkness to climb the outer pylon, making their way to the security room. Surveillance cameras show Helix loaded for bear, effortlessly dispatching Bachmann's thugs. But as she closes in on Bachmann, Helix is attacked by Red Ninjas and Firefly. The surveillance goes dead, leaving the outcome of the battle uncertain. Bombstrike notes that Bachmann has some serious bank if she can afford to rent out Cobra freelancers. Sean notices a closed circuit camera surveiling them and shoots it, suggesting that Bachmann is still watching them. Torpedo destroys the control panel for good measure. Bombstrike orders both Snake-Eyes to take point while Alpine covers them. The mess hall and staterooms are empty, but a unicorn doll underneath the ping-pong table indicates that the children were there at one point. Dawn finds the remains of a fishing net, and suspects that the Cobras may have indeed succeeded in capturing Helix. Sean suggests they took her to the upper deck, where they would have a greater tactical advantage. Torpedo agrees, suggesting there may be a helipad there. Alpine warns that a hostage situation would limit their combat options, as any weapon that causes splash damage would endanger the hostages. Torpedo instructs the team to switch their weapons to semi-automatic. As the team head upstairs to the drill pipe room, Sean hears a sound indicating they are not alone. They find a girl named Nikka hiding in one of the lockers. She reveals that she saw the Red Ninjas capture Helix with fishing nets. She offers to show the team where they took Helix. But as they proceed up the stairs, Dawn notices an Arashakage tattoo on Nikka's back and warns her teammates that it's a trap. Red Ninjas, equipped with night vision goggles, proceed to ambush them. Nikka dons her own goggles and presses a remote that shuts off the lights. Knowing his teammates cannot fight in the dark, Sean deploys his white phosphorous grenades, incinerating several hostiles. As a burning Nikka screams, Alpine offers to get her medical attention if she reveals where Bachmann took Helix. Nikka agrees but is silenced by a throwing star to the head, as more Red Ninjas approach from the stairs. Torpedo deploys a smoke grenade, and both Snake-Eyes use their swords to finish off their disoriented foes. The Joes make their way to the Helipad to find the children being loaded onto a Russian MI-26 Heavy Lift Chopper. Bachmann is holding Helix as a hostage - explosives have been strapped to her torso. Bombstrike concedes they have no choice but to let them go. Once in the air, Bachmann throws Helix out the cargo bay giving the Joes a sadistic choice: They can either shoot her as she falls, ensuring explosives detonate safely in the air, or wait until she falls, blowing the rig to kingdom come. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= "It takes more than a dunk in the river to kill the likes of Zartan and Firefly." :--'''Torpedo', educating Dawn on the concept of Joker Immunity. |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= *Bachmann mostly speaks English, she occasionally works in some of her native German: Leichtgläubig means gullible, and der teuffel means "the devil". *Click here to get an indication of just how nasty white phosphorous really is. |Footnotes= }}